darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :Jakerl ::Thanks for the welcome! -- Danny (talk) 20:41, 19 September 2007 (UTC) :::Your welcome ;)--JakerlComplain here : 20:49, 19 September 2007 (UTC) RE:Star Wars wikis footer Sure thing, I'd be glad to add it. Thanks for letting us know about this template. :D supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 06:51, 20 September 2007 (UTC) :That's great, thank you! -- Danny (talk) 10:36, 20 September 2007 (UTC) ::Wait, I'm probably saying "thank you" too much for Darthipedia. Um... Your powers are weak, old man! It is useless to resist! Basketball is a peaceful planet! No, that's not right either... -- Danny (talk) 10:43, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Jax Pavan Yes the bot is now inactive, and this matter is currently being discussed with the Darthipedia Administration, feel free to join the discussion in IRC #darthipedia. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:05, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Image 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:55, 9 October 2008 (UTC) *Hey no harm done with the image, we lust like to have images sourced and licenced, I figured you knew that. I restored it and searced for the additional info. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 00:12, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :Cool, thanks -- it was just more work than I felt like putting into it. :) -- Danny (talk) 00:14, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Mistake Hey Danny, it appeared that TOR deleted a custom Jax Pavan, that being Jax Pavan 16,472. It was and is ( I took the liberty of restoring it since it is a "custom article" ) in the Category:Notable Human males named Jax Pavan. After double checking the category it appears none of the other customized articles have been deleted and this might be a little bug in TOR's script but I wanted to bring this to your attention none the less. Cheers. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:01, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, that's weird. It left a bunch of others alone that would have been deleted if it was just going through them numerically... I dunno. I'd say keep an eye on the other notables, and if we see another one getting nuked, then that'll help us figure out what's up. I'm glad the other ones look okay. -- Danny (talk) 17:00, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::It happened again, to Jax Pavan 227. I suspect the bot was programmed to delete all Jaxes created by our bot, Darth-2-D2, regardless of whether or not those articles were later expanded by users. It therefore seems to be ignoring the categories. I temporarily blocked TOR just to prevent it from continuing. Also, the deletions do not seem to be "database deletions"... meaning they can be restored. For which I'm glad, actually, under the circumstances :) Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 17:21, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :::I don't think it's a good idea to block TOR, and I wish that you'd asked me about that before you did it. Another way to deal with the problem is to look through the Notable Humans category, pick out the ones that were created by Darth-2, and copy and paste them to another file until TOR's bot is finished. I know that that's an inconvenience, but then it's your inconvenience, and not TOR's. :::As the people who made the mess, you have some responsibility in helping to clean it up. Please remember that the clean-up and extra stuff that we're doing to help you is being done as a favor to your community. -- Danny (talk) 17:40, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::::My goal was just to try and prevent further confusion, but now that you mention it, the number of articles that meet those criteria isn't terribly huge. I will back up the relevant articles. 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 18:32, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Thanks, Gonk. I think I figured out why that might have happened -- those may have been articles that were edited since TOR started his script. It's possible that TOR's bot listed all of the articles that were in the Humans named Jax Pavan category when it started, and then used that list to start deleting. If somebody moved a page after the script started, then it still might be on the list. I'm glad you made the backups, just in case there are any other problems. -- Danny (talk) 00:43, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Ok I don't like where this is going this is starting to become a little too much like a Darthipedia vs Wikia kind of thing, Danny in all honesty and with respect I don't like your current tone to us on this matter. Jokes aside we have always been civil towards you and Wikia. You are making it sound like this is all our fault and we should be ultra gratefull towards you guys for cleaning it up. I would also like to mention that if this was such a big mess why did Wikia not contact us sooner? I mean a bot creating so much extra pages in so short a time should have made some bells ring and some lights flash with you guys at the home office. As to Wikia cleaning up the mess: We have offered multiple times to have write a script to delete all unwanted content, an offer you have refused. Gonk blocked TOR for a duration of 123 seconds on 17:18 server time thats two minutes and some change. now if you look at the deletion log on 17:18 server time you will see that it did not affect TOR in any way so contactig you before we do such an action is quite redundant and as we can see now irrelevant. Now as I am the one who came up with this whole Jax Pavan idea in the first place and am one of those immediate responsible for this "mess" let me assure you, we made a backup of all the articles we want to have in the notable category and TOR can run his script without problems now so you won't have to worry about this anymore. I would like to mention again that we do not like to be reprimanded like this in any way where we did not deserve this, you yourself have called it ''funny and clever'' so don't go calling it a mess when things are not going the way you expect them to go. as said above we (Darthipedia) have always approached you with respect and civility (jokes aside this is a humor wiki) but if we can't discuss these matters in a civil way we better not discuss them at all. Regards:Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:17, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :Hi, Madclaw -- I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you with my tone. I admit that I was a little frustrated when I saw that the bot had been blocked again. After the last block, I'd asked you guys to let me know before you did anything. I had just exchanged messages with you about twenty minutes before the second block happened, so it was frustrating to come back to the site so soon and see that response. :As I said, I do think that it's a funny and clever idea, and I'd like to help you keep the joke going. -- Danny (talk) 01:13, 13 October 2008 (UTC) IRC Hey Danny, I noticed you were in IRC to discuss something but I had just missed you. I'm happy to hear the positive news about the Jax Pavan thing. I do feel I must appologise for the negative response you got from Darth tom who's not really an active user on here anymore and so does not represent as a part of our community. I feel especially bad about this because the friction about this subject was just cleared up between our sides and that your positive message was responded with negative and unrelated Wikia bashing. Feel free to join our IRC if you want to discuss these matters further. Cheers. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:42, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Re:blocked Relax, it was only our "Joke block" which lasts for 123 seconds. It was merely a way to vent my frustration about the whole "Big Wiki's" page. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:26, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :Oh, okay. Sorry about the frustration there -- it's just part of working collaboratively with people. You win some and you lose some. -- Danny (talk) 20:32, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Jax Pavan Hello Danny, you will be pleased to know that the whole Jax Pavan issue is now to an end. I closed the Forum about it stating some of my views on the subject. On a personal matter I'm quite dissapointed with the position you took when TwoTailedFox started to whine about Darthipedia on the big wiki's page. So for the time being I don't want to talk to you anymore untill this has cooled down. Any of your official queries regarding Darthipedia may be adressed to either , , , or . Any Staffers other then yourself are offcourse free to seek me out either in IRC, on my talkpage or via Email. The best of luck to you, Goodbye. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:32, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :Okay. I'm sorry to hear that you're taking it that way. -- Danny (talk) 22:29, 20 October 2008 (UTC)